Bitey the Wolf
Bitey the Wolf is the title character and protagonist of the game, ''Bitey: A Chomping Good Time'', created by Somegranola. He is a small wolf who's trademark attack involves punching and his enormous bite. He is stylized in the appearance of early cartoon characters, much like the game he stars in. Concept and Creation Bitey the Wolf was created by user Somegranola. Due to being a fan of early cartoons, he created a character that he thought would fit in with the style, drawing inspiration from the looks of Mickey Mouse and Popeye. Further reasoning for this design decision was to give the character a flexible move set when it comes to fighting, while also maintaining an appealing character design. Simplicity was also a factor in making Bitey's appearance, giving him a look that is both familiar and adaptable. Appearance and Personality Bitey is a short, black-and-white wolf wearing a pair of dark overalls with only one fastener. He also possesses two large mitten-like gloves that cover his hands. Bitey also has a set of sharp teeth, which can easily be seen when using his Chomp Attack or when he bares his teeth in general. Bitey is a mute character, which means he does all his communication through facial expressions and gestures. Despite this way of communication, those around him seem to understand him well enough to hold conversation with him, though not for very long. Bitey is also quick to anger as he has a short temper. He tends to get angry over minor things, though he doesn't always follow through with violence as he may forget the issue in the first place. Thus, he always appears in a grumpy mood, with his brow constantly furrowed. Despite this temperment, Bitey always helps out others and knows when evil needs to be punished. Abilities Being of cartoony origins, Bitey has many abilities at his disposal. He has the ability to jump quite high for his size, allowing him to reach areas high up. He also has the ability to climb a number of structures that are not limited to ladders, which include trees and waterspouts.Bitey is also somewhat skilled in combat, relying on punching to defend himself. He also has the knowledge to learn more punching techniques and tricks to expand his offensive capabilities. And due to having the stamina of a cartoon character, he can take on foes that both outnumber and outsize him. Bitey's trademark ability, his Chomp Attack, has many applications. Aside from being a powerful attack, it also has the ability to home in on enemies with the right upgrades, or causing a small shockwave when he hits the ground with it. The Chomp Attack can also be used to break down barriers that his punches cannot penetrate as well as cross areas with the sheer momentum of his chomp. Character History Though it is currently unknown where Bitey came from, he currently resides in the town of Grislyville. He resides in his own workshop where he works on machines. His currently only known relative was his deceased grandfather Mack Ghuffen Wolf, who also gave him the Mack Ghuffen contraption before his passing. Over the course of Bitey: A Chomping Good Time, Bitey must retrieve the machine back from the antagonist of the game Sir Fuzzbucket, as well as the Mack Ghuffen Gears. He also recieves the aid of the Mysterious Merchant who sells Bitey power-ups and skills. Bitey travels across various lands in his quest from a hanuted house to a war stricken country, in search of the Gears and Sir Fuzzbucket utilizing his various abilities and skills. Category:Original characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Characters